prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brooke Adams
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Houston, Texas | billed = Houston, Texas | trainer = DSW | debut = November 2006 | retired = }} Brooke Nichole Adams (December 4, 1984) is an American model, dancer, and professional wrestler, currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Brooke. She previously worked for World Wrestling Entertainment appearing with Kelly Kelly and Layla in the dance group Extreme Exposé on the company's former ECW brand. She is a former two-time TNA Women's Knockout Champion and a one-time TNA Knockouts Tag Team Champion with Tara, known collectively as TnT. Early life Adams grew up with her twin sister and mother in St. Louis, Missouri. She sees her mother as a hero, and at age 7 her mother, her sister and herself moved to Houston, Texas where she was raised. She began her career there as a model, modeling for various companies across the Texas region such as Hawaiian Tropic & Vertical Smiles. Following her stint as a fitness model, she appeared on several shows as a model such as Ritmo Deportivo and G4's Street Furry. During this time she was a featured model on Bikini Destinations. Following this she got involved in professional wrestling. Professional wrestling World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2007) She first became involved in professional wrestling by trying out for the 2006 WWE Diva Search, for which she failed to make the top 8. Despite not making the cut, Adams was chosen to observe workouts in "development territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling along with Maryse Ouellet, after which she was offered a developmental contract. She accepted and was assigned to Deep South Wrestling (DSW) to train, starting as the valet for Daniel Rodimer. When Rodimer was called up to the main roster, she was left without a wrestler and focused on becoming a full-time wrestler herself. She made her in-ring debut, a loss to Angel Williams, at a DSW TV taping in December 2006. On January 23, 2007 Adams debuted on the ECW brand. Joining Kelly Kelly and Layla El in Extreme Exposé. This would become a weekly dance segment on the show. She continued working in DSW and during February she was (kayfabe) promoted to the position of Personal Assistant to General Manager Krissy Vaine, with her main job being to protect Krissy from Angel Williams. This eventually led to another match between Adams and Williams, as ordered by Vaine. At the March 15, 2007 DSW TV tapings, Adams was kayfabe fired from her position following Vaine and Williams' alliance together. Adams made her in-ring WWE debut on the May 28, 2007 edition of Raw where she, along with several other WWE Divas from all three brands, competed in a Memorial Day Bikini Beach Blast Battle Royal, which was won by Michelle McCool. When Florida Championship Wrestling opened in the summer of 2007, Adams was transferred to the developmental facility for training, along with continuing her Extreme Exposé role. Extreme Exposé acted as a weekly dance segment on the ECW show for months until The Miz was placed on the ECW brand in the annual WWE Draft Lottery, at which point all three ladies began actively pursuing him. Later, Kelly shifted her attentions to Balls Mahoney, to the amusement of The Miz and her Exposé sisters, who had been spending their time mocking his look which led her to turn into a heel character with Layla. Brooke, along with the other ECW Divas, as well as SmackDown and RAW Divas, would compete in a Number-One Contender's Battle Royal for Candice Michelle's WWE Women's Championship at SummerSlam, but Brooke got eliminated early on and with Kelly as the last ECW Diva standing, Beth Phoenix would ultimately win. Brooke's last match was a tri brand divas Halloween battle royal on the October 29, 2007 edition of Raw and even though she was eliminated early Kelly Kelly would eliminate Torrie Wilson to get the win for ECW. Just a couple days later on November 1, 2007, Adams was released from her WWE contract. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Knockout's Law (2010–2011) On the March 29, 2010, edition of TNA Impact!, Adams made her Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) debut in a backstage segment as Eric Bischoff's assistant, under the name Ms. Tessmacher, named after Lex Luthor's girlfriend and assistant in the first two Superman movies. On the September 30 edition of Impact! she was put in charge of the TNA Knockouts as Knockout's Law. The position quickly went to her head and she began being verbally abusive to all of the knockouts. Just two weeks later Bischoff fired Tessmacher from her position as his assistant and Knockout's Law, after she had leaked important information about his plans to Kevin Nash and "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero, stating that she needed to become a wrestler herself if she wanted to remain in TNA. The following week, Tessmacher begged The Beautiful People to teach her how to wrestle, but they ultimately refused, due to the treatment they got from her when she was in control of the Knockouts division. At the following Impact!, it was revealed that Lacey Von Erich of The Beautiful People had agreed to train Tessmacher to wrestle. However, Von Erich would leave the promotion on November 11, ending the angle abruptly. Tag Team and Knockout Champion (2011–2012) On the December 16 edition of Impact! Tessmacher returned and made her TNA in–ring debut as Bischoff's hand picked partner for Mickie James in the first round match of a tournament for the vacant TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, in which they were defeated by Madison Rayne and Tara. On December 25 Adams suffered a broken jaw in an out–of–the–ring accident and had wires and metal plates put in her jaw as a result. Tessmacher returned to TNA on the April 21, 2011, edition of Impact!, saying that during her time away from TNA she had been training to become the TNA Knockout Champion and that "Miss Tessmacher's back". On the May 5 edition of Impact!, she had her return match as she unsuccessfully challenged Mickie James for the TNA Women's Knockout Championship. On May 12, she teamed with Mickie James against Tara and Madison Rayne in a successful effort pulling up the win with a victory roll against Rayne. On the June 16 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher and Velvet Sky challenged Mexican America (Rosita and Sarita) for the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, but were defeated following outside interference from Sky's rival, ODB. At the tapings of the July 21 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher and Tara defeated Rosita and Sarita to win the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship, Adams' first professional wrestling title. On the August 4 edition of Impact Wrestling! Tessmacher got her first singles match victory, defeating Madison Rayne. Tessmacher and Tara made their first title defense on August 7 at Hardcore Justice, defeating Mexican America in a rematch. On the following edition of Impact Wrestling, Adams' ring name was switched to Brooke Tessmacher. On the November 3 edition of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher and Tara lost the Knockouts Tag Team Championship to Gail Kim and Madison Rayne. On the November 17 episode of Impact Wrestling, both members of TnT competed in a gauntlet match to earn a title match with the new Women's Knockout Champion, Gail Kim, but were both eliminated. Tessmacher was eliminated by Velvet Sky and Tara was eliminated by Mickie James who would go on to win the gauntlet match. After pinning Gail Kim on three occasions, Tessmacher was named the number one contender for her TNA Women's Knockout Championship. On May 13 at Sacrifice, Tessmacher failed in her title challenge against Kim, when Kim pinned her with her feet on the ropes. Tessmacher received another shot at the title on the following episode of Impact Wrestling, but was again defeated by Kim in a three-way match, which also included Velvet Sky. On the June 7 episode of Impact Wrestling, a week after Brooke Hogan's TNA debut, Adams' ring name was switched back to Miss Tessmacher. She then went on to defeat Mickie James, Tara and Velvet Sky in a four-way match to earn another shot at Gail Kim's Women's Knockout Championship. Three days later at Slammiversary, Tessmacher defeated Gail Kim to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship for the first time. On the June 21 episode of Impact Wrestling Tessmacher made her first successful title defense, defeating Mickie James. On the July 12 episode of Impact Wrestling, Tessmacher successfully defended her title in a rematch against Gail Kim. On August 12 at Hardcore Justice, Tessmacher lost the title to Madison Rayne, who had referee Earl Hebner on her side, ending her reign at 63 days. Tessmacher regained the title from Rayne on the following episode of Impact Wrestling in a match refereed by the debuting Taryn Terrell. On September 9 at No Surrender, Tessmacher successfully defended the title against her TnT partner Tara. On the following episode of Impact Wrestling, Tara turned on Tessmacher, officially ending TnT. On October 14 at Bound for Glory, Tessmacher lost the Women's Knockout Championship to Tara. Independent circuit (2012) On February 25, 2012, Tessmacher made her debut for Family Wrestling Entertainment (FWE), losing to fellow TNA Knockout Winter in the first round to determine the inaugural FWE Women's Champion. Later that night, Tessmacher and TnT partner Tara helped Maria defeat Winter in the finals of the tournament. Aces and Eights (2013-Present) After a five-month absence, Tessmacher returned as a heel on the August 22 episode of Impact Wrestling, revealing herself as Bully Ray's girlfriend and joining the villainous Aces & Eights stable. Tessmacher, now billed as Brooke, wrestled her return match on the October 3 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Velvet Sky in a number one contenders match for the TNA Knockout Championship. On October 20 at Bound for Glory, Brooke unsuccessfully challenged for the title in a three-way match, also involving then-champion ODB and Gail Kim, when Kim pinned Brooke to win the match with help from Lei'D Tapa. Return to modeling Since her release from WWE, Adams placed in the Hawaiian Tropic, Planet Beach, Darque Tan, and Bikini USA model search contests. At the 2006 Grand Prix of Houston, she won the local round for the Face of Champ Car beauty contest (with her duties later taken over by 1st Runner Up Angela Rutledge). Adams was crowned Miss Hawaiian Tropic Texas 2008 on November 8, 2008. In late 2010, she took part in the Hooters Texas Swimsuit Pageant Finals to determine seven Hooters girls who would go on to the 2010 International Hooters Swimsuit Pageant competition. Other media In April 2007, Adams, along with Ashley, Kelly Kelly, Layla El, Torrie Wilson, and Maryse, appeared in Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" featuring The Hives, which premiered on Raw on May 20. In August 2007, Adams, along with Extreme Exposé, appeared on FHM Online.com. In wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Tess-Shocker (Belly to back facebuster) - 2012-present *'Signature Moves''' **''Asstastic (Running hip attack to the head of an opponent seated in the corner followed by a stinkface.) **Victory Roll *'Wrestlers managed''' **'Bully Ray' **Dan Rodimer **The Miz **Kelly Kelly **Layla **Tara *'Entrance Themes' **"Holla" by Desire Jackson (WWE) **"I Tease, U Touch" by Goldy Locks (TNA; September 22, 2011 - present) **"Deadman's Hand (Instrumental)" by Dale Oliver (TNA; August 22, 2013 - present; Used while a part of Aces & Eights) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'7' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2012 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tara **TNA Women's Knockout Championship (2 times) See also *Brooke Adams’ event history External links *Brooke Adams profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Models Category:Commissioners Category:TNA Knockout Tag Team Champions Category:TNA Women's Knockout Champions Category:1984 births Category:2006 debuts Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Aces & 8's Category:Missouri wrestlers Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:American wrestlers